Can Talk
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Set after 'Born under a bad sign.' BUABS. The brothers need to talk after the events, but this time Sammy is afraid of the talking. READ AND REVIEW! Brotherly love!


Can talk. Just a little fic after the episode „Born under a bad sign" (BUABS)

**I don't ****own anything.**

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

„Sit", Dean ordered and pointed at one of the chairs in the little motel room. It was the first time he spoke after they have talked in the car. The last thing they had spoken about was that Sam had a girl in him for a week. Sam knew that Dean was mad at him… he had to be.

Because Sam was too tired to fight, he sat down, not looking at his brother.

"Let me take a look at your arm. You heard Bobby, he told me to look at it a few times." Dean's voice wasn't gentle like usually when he knew that Sam was hurt, but it wasn't hard like when they fought. His voice was just casual.

Sam bit his lip hard, still avoiding locking eyes with his big brother, who sat down on a chair next to Sam; so that he could lay the hurt arm on his lap; unwrapping the bandage carefully.

"Ugh; that looks kind of ugly, even for you." Dean looked at Sam, hoping to earn a smile. _Come on Sammy, I can deal with a lot of things but not with this. I just can't fail you again._

"Does it hurt?" Dean questioned, yet again with a gentle voice, running a gentle finger over the sore spot, insisting not to cover it up again. Sam just shook his head, looking at the ground, holding back the tears, which threatening to fall.

"Okay Sam, this is really freaking me out. I don't believe that I would say this _ever_; but could you please start talking again?" Dean deposited himself in front of the younger man, so that their knees were touching and Dean could try to look in the boy's eyes by leaning forward a little; he either tried to get a grip on Sam's cheek, but the pigheaded boy just jerked his head back, so he couldn't get a hold on him.

"Oh man; can you please tell me, what's going on?" Dean shouted desperately, getting up from his seat. "Are you pissed at me, for not shooting you or something like that; because if it's this case, I will beat this stupid thought out of you."

For a brief moment Sam looked up at Dean, before shaking his head and stood up himself, walked over to one of the beds, hugging his knees to his chest, staring at the wall.

"You still can talk, can you?" Dean ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down for his brother's sake, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Sam just continued to stare nowhere particular, a tear running down his cheek.

"Okay, this was it." Dean got more worried every minute. "Open your mouth." With this he finally got his little brother's attention; Sam looked at him with wide eyes, when Dean gently tried to open his brother's mouth, on hand on the lower lip, the other on the upper.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, getting a hold on his brother's hands.

"Oh, wow, it can talk." Dean smiled and turned his hands, so that he could hold his brother's hands tight, squeezing them firmly, before letting go. "I almost thought that the Meg-bitch really let you bite off your tongue."

"So tell me what's bothering you" Dean looked at Sam more closely, than he added: "Or better: What's bothering you the most."

"How's your shoulder?" Sam whispered, looking at his knees with watery eyes. He just wanted to sleep, forgetting everything.

"Fine, but answer my question." Dean urged.

"That was kind of my answer." Sam confessed, feeling his brother's gaze on him.

"Sammy" Dean sighed, running a hand through the long hair of his little brother. "That's really the last thing that should bother you. Okay, of course it's nice, that it is bothering you that I could have died." He paused. "_But;_ it wasn't you, who shot me."

Now tears were running over Sam's face. Dean was stupid for not being mad at him.

"Come on Sammy, talk to me." Dean stated calmly, not even asking, just telling him; brushing a tear of the younger man's face.

"It was me." Sam took a deep breath. "Well; like I said, I was clear for some moments, I couldn't fights it, but please, Dean, I didn't want to do anything of it. I would have never killed this hunter, or knocked you out, or threat Jo. And the last thing I would have done was shooting you. You have to believe me, I would rather die than hurt you. _You have to believe me_." Dean let his brother ramble, switching seats, so he sat beside his brother, a hand between Sam's shoulder blades, starting to let his thumb move in circles, trying not to pay attention to the sobs of his little brother.

"Okay Sam, I believe you, at least because I know that you wouldn't kill me." Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and back to the shoulders again.

"Why do you know?" Sam asked, letting his head fall against the good shoulder of his brother. "You don't know, what will happen to me, if I will turn evil."

"You won't. How often so I have to tell you? I can make it official by writing it down, if you want." This statement of Dean made Sam finally smile a little.

"Seriously, Sam; you were obsessed, not evil, I knew it from the moment, I found you in the motel room, covered with blood. The whole thing hasn't been your fault. Meg wanted to make _me _suffer, so it was kind of my fault." Dean continued to caress Sam's hair. "You know I didn't expected something else from Meg, I guess she never liked me much."

"Hey" Dean shouted into his brother's ear, poking him into his side, knowing that Sam was ticklish there. Sam jumped with a small yelp, holding his side in defence, but settling his head again on his big brother's shoulder, needing the little comfort.

"Don't ignore me again." Dean ordered, smiling, when he felt his brother relax.

"I don't ignore you." Sam yawned. "So you're not mad at me."

"No." This was Dean's turn to yawn, infected be his little brother. "There would be no reason."

"Okay, fine, I'm giving up; just make sure you don't get hurt more, while you attempt to safe me." Sam snuggled closer to his brother, closing his eyes, while talking.

"Sure thing." Dean laughed and took the blanket over both of them. "Sleep."

"Good night." Sam smiled. "Thanks Dean."

"Yeah… yeah…" Dean rolled his eyes, closing his eyes, burying his face in Sam's hair, for once accepting this kind of closeness. Thinking of the last week, he didn't think that this would happen; he has been so scared that he would loose his little brother.

_He definite would keep his promise. He would save Sammy; no matter what. _

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

**So… I hope you have enjoyed this. It was fun to write it =)**

**Reviews would be VERY nice.**


End file.
